Love and life
by Ikarias
Summary: A story on how persicoms with emotions are or are not accepted into the world.
1. Chapter one – lost and found

Chapter one – lost and found

Chitose Hibiya sat at her dining table. She was very content with the way things turned out with Chii. She was happy, found 'the one for her', and most of the persicons in the world had emotions now.

She was absently watching a discussion on persicon emotions, and how their owners should handle this. One of the men on TV claimed it was a flaw, and it should be repaired. Chitose didn't like the man. It has been 12 months now, and people still haven't figured out, that a creature with emotions, should be able to keep them. Unfortunately there were human rights, but no persicon rights.she thought things would work out by themselves.

Something caught her attention. A small beeping sound came from the lab, in the basement. E-mail. But very few people knew her address, so it must Minoru some something.

As she sat down, she opened her inbox to see who the e-mail was from. She froze eyes wide. 'He is dead' she thought. 'We de-activated him years ago'. She began to look up the ip-adress, to see where the mail originated from. It appeared to be a mobile address, somewhere here in Tokyo. She sat for a moment, trying to figure out why he wanted to talk to her.


	2. Chapter two – Family part one

**So here's chapter two. They will hopefully all be of this length, so please post reviews, or the story will end quickly without a real ending. Also, no, in case anyone was wondering, I don't own chobits. (wish I did though…)**

* * *

Chapter two – Family part one.

Suddenly the phone rang. 'Chii!' could be heard from under the blankets. Hideki crawled from under, swearing under his breath. It wasn't towards the phone though. If it hadn't ringed, he might have gone too far. After all, there Was this annoying little switch in there…

He picked it up at the last ring. It was Miss Hibiya, asking him if he could come over for a bit. He was a little shocked. She had no idea what she interrupted, though he guessed they weren't to quiet. He wondered if she had a complaint.

'I'm going to Miss Hibiya for a while, Chii' he said as he hung up the phone. 'Chii did something wrong?' Chii asked with a scent of fear in her voice. 'No, you did nothing wrong' Hideki said, smiling. He kissed her softly, and put on some clothes.

Miss Hibiya opened the door as soon as he had knocked. She looked a little weary. She asked Hideki if he wanted something to drink, as he sat down. She served him tea, which was surprisingly almost cold. Hideki's fear for trouble, switched to concern for his landlord.

Chitose looked at the table for a while, and then lifted her face to look into Hideki's eyes. 'I have something to talk to you about. It concerns Chii as well, though I want to convey this to you first.' Hideki was surprised at her sudden business like attitude. 'I've had an e-mail yesterday. From someone I once held very close. In a way it's a relative. You know I have had two people whom I have called my daughters? Well, I have a son as well."


	3. Chapter three Family part two

I hope your a little surprised. This man will resemble me in a lot of ways, in the way i am, or want to be. I hope you'll like him. I've been trying to make the chapters longer, but its a lot of work. Anyway, chapter three.

hr 

Chapter three – Family part two

"A son? What do you mean?" was Hideki's response after a minute of silence. Chitose sat down, and picked up her tea. "Before the Chobits project, we did an experiment with another persicom. We named him Takumi, after the sea of emotions that lay open to us. We wrote our first set of emotional subroutines for him, but it backfired. The code was to complex, and his power to small. It all went well, but once in a while he would have an extreme outburst of emotions. We couldn't fix it, so we decided to deactivate him."

There fell un uneasy silence. Hideki didn't know what to think of it. Was this a reasonable choice they made, or was it murder? It was a dark secret indeed. "That must have hurt" he said softly. Chitose swallowed. The tea did not do much for her through. "There's more."

"He send me an e-mail last night." Now, Hideki was really confused. Not only on why she was telling him this, but now a dead persicom send her an e-mail? "He was somehow turned back on. I don't know how or why, but its him. I know my children enough to be able to tell." Hideki felt very uneasy about his. "What did he want" he asked without wanting to. "He wants to meet us. Especially Chii." Now he was getting very careful. "What does he want with her? He hasn't seen her in years, why turn up now?"

"He wrote that he wanted to thank her. He to was affected by what Chii did. He also said he had a gift for her." Hideki thought for a moment. He knew the decision to meet was his, but he had to decide for Chii as well. "Do you think he can do harm?" "I don't know Hideki. But when you meet, make it on your grounds, and with someone around that can help. I suggest at Minoru's home, he has some very powerful persicom, and the room for such a thing."

"Alright." The decision was quickly made now. "ill give him a call. Ill let you know the time and date for the meeting."

One hour later.

"Yes. Uhu. Yes, Tomorrow at noon. Yes. Thank you miss Hibiya. See you tomorrow." As Hideki hung up the phone, he knew the hardest task of today was yet to come. He felt kind of bad for not telling her before, but he still thought it was the right thing. He turned around to face Chii, who was probably already suspecting something. She looked at him with her head tilted, saying "Chii?" He smiled. Strange how his heart always lit up when she looked at him like that. "I have to talk to you for a moment, Chii. You know how you used to have a sister?" Chii nodded, happy to know something he asked. "well," How the hell was he going to do this. "You and your sister weren't the only ones. Your parents tried other things to, on other persicom." Chii was at a loss now. If he just told her what he was trying to say. She took his hand, and smiled at him. "Chii not afraid. Hideki just tell Chii." Her hand, and her smile pulled him over. "You have a brother He was a little weird but its ok now and he's coming over tomorrow we meet at Minoru's house." It almost went to fast for her to understand, but when she let the words sink in, she did find it hard to understand. She new a brother was the same as a sister, but she never knew she had one. Hideki however said they were going to meet tomorrow, and if he thought it was alright, it was alright. She smiled again. "Chii!"


	4. Chapter four – Goodwill

**A big one indeed, not only the chapter, but the trouble I put into it as well. I've had some personal problems, so it was hard to finish it. Please keep posting reviews.**

* * *

Chapter four – Goodwill

As she sat next to her friends, she was a little worried. How was this going to turn out? He said he had a gift for her. She loved gifts. For as far as she could tell, all women did. But she was wondering how he would see her. She would like to have a brother, but he could also see her as some kind of super women, in awe and worship. Hideki hung up the phone. Sumomo returned to normal, and Hideki said they would be there in a minute. Sumomo started jumping around again. "Sumomo? Quit please?" Chii asked in a soft tone.

Hideki could feel her uneasiness. She did want this, but he was still worried. Not that Takumi could hurt Chii. There was Minoru, Yuzuki, Shinbo, and almost a dozen Persicons that wanted to protect Chii. And there was himself. Not that he could do anything, but it might scare him off. He couldn't win in a fight. Both Minoru and Shinbo said one man couldn't win so easily from a persicom. But with everyone here, that wasn't on his mind. What if Takumi emotionally hurt Chii? In that way, she was still so young. Even though she came so far, he didn't want to see all her efforts go to waste. He didn't want to see her hurt. His stream of thoughts was interrupted by the doorbell.

One of the maid persicons went to open the door. So that if anything was wrong, the other 9 persicons would know, and react to it. They softly heard Miss Hibiya's voice on the background, and a strong male voice, saying something to the maid. Yuzuki nodded saying it was ok. Miss Hibiya stepped into the room, followed by a tall man. He looked slim, with strong curves in his face. He didn't have the near perfect appearance most persicons have, but he looked quit human. He even had a little scar on his yaw. His hair was dark blond, a little messed up, but his eyes were the eye-catcher. His eyes seemed to look right through you. Like he knew who you were, what you ate for dinner last night, even what you were thinking at the very moment. It were eyes that you would expect the owner to say miraculous truth with every word.

"Hello. I'm Takumi." He said in a crystal clear voice. It was soft, but could reach for miles, Chii new. It did reach into her hart, that was for sure. Her mind suddenly blurred, and she got up. "Chii" she yelled as she threw her arms around him. Surprised as he was, the was rest even more so. Hideki was already up to pull her away, but realized it was her choice, there was no harm done yet.

They all sat down, and Takumi started.

"I've thought long and hard on how to do this, but I guess id better start at the beginning. Mother already informed me of what you know, so ill start with the next thing I remember. When I woke up, I was alone in the storage facility, where mother and father kept parts and stuff. I don't know how I woke up, or why, but I started to move. I wanted to get out of there, and I was scared. I do now, but I didn't understand why they did that to me back then. I wandered around for a year or so, until I found a kind man who took me in. I worked the land for him for a couple of months. He got the hang with my sudden outbursts of emotions, and helped me cope with it. He even found a human disease to compare it with. After a while I got bored of doing the same thing every day. He understood, gave me some money and said it was mine, because I earned it. That was the first time someone gave me something that I deserved. So I left for the big city.

With every day that passed, I learned more, about life, and emotions. My algorithms grew more and more complex, and I had trouble going through everyday life. I found a persicom programmer, which was willing to help me. He revised my algorithms. He did a good job, but it wasn't perfect yet. Then, a year ago, I heard a voice. It spoke to me, just like it spoke to every other persicom. She reprogrammed my lines, and I was whole. I can feel now, thanks to you, sister. I am proud to know you, and I have a gift for you."

He pulled a small package from his coat. "A friend of mine works at the national dump. He found a data disk. It was a persicom boot disk. Your boot disk. I figured you'd want it back, perhaps to use the data. So I took the liberty to separate the personality from the information. If you want, I can easily input the data".

A few moments passed. As he gave the package to Chii, he said:"Do with it as you see fit". No-one knew what to think of this. "Is such a thing possible?" Hideki asked. Both Minoru as Chitose said that theoretically it could be done, but that the receiving persicom would have to do a lot of work.

Quietly, Chii held the now unpacked disk in her hands, lost in her thoughts, mumbling "Chii..."

* * *

Special tnxx to Maus, for being my pre-reader, and a fan. 


	5. Chapter five – Memories

Chapter five – Memories

**This chapter was rather difficult to write. I had to make some hint, that would be so obvious, id almost get sick thinking of your responses. Anyway, tnxx for reading this, and thanxx to Maus and TimeIncursion, who give me advice, as always.**

* * *

"Chobits. Shutdown and prepare for maintenance." With these magical words from mother, Chii felt strange suddenly. She could feel her back open up. There was no other way to put it. It opened up. A hatch opened. In her back. Wow. She could softly hear Hideki's voice, asking someone what they were doing. Takumi said he was going to insert the data disk in the reader. And he did. Chii felt him put it in. It was: strange. Uncommon, though not unpleasant. She could feel herself fading away. She suddenly remembered the shut down. She didn't want to die! No! Hideki, help me, she cried out silently. As if he could hear her, he took her hand. Or, she thought he did, her eyes didn't seem to work to well. She could hear him wisper it was going to he alright, she didn't need to worry. It calmed her a little, but she still had the fading feeling. Then, she heard mother say what she did, and didnt want to hear. "Read data disk, ignore personality files, input all data. Execute."

Silence.

"Now what?" Hideki asked Takumi. "We will have to wait. It could take her some time. Normally she just copies everything, but now she has to be very selective. I'm guessing an hour of 3, maybe a little more." Takumi replied. Minoru looked puzzled. "miss Hibiya, how much data is on that disk?" he asked. "Little over 9 Terra-byte."."So, assuming she works in a logical order, it would take her about...3 and a half hours." Said minoru to himself.

Takumi en Chitose sat down at a small table at the diner down the street. "You know, at one time i was jealous at Freya and Elda. They were so perfect, unlike me.". "You shouldn't be" Chitose gave back. "Everybody has something wrong with themselves. Someone told me, that everybody is broke somehow. They were no different."."i know now. But there is more to it than you know. Do you know why elda left you?" Takumi asked with a bank face. "no, i could never ask her."."i've done some digging on Elda, and i found out she was feeling guilty. She has a dark side, you know? Having her sister in there with her did her no good.". Chitose raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Guilty? For what?"."I think ill let her tell you that. But did you know, that she had combat skills? Father gave it to her. I don't know why, but he trained her in several martial arts, and various military related combat skills. He didn't want her to be defenseless when the syndicate would come after her, which they would eventually.". "i see the wisdom in that. I knew there was a lot he kept hidden from me regarding the chobits project." The waiter brought her a cup of tea, and Takumi a cup of coffee. After Takumi paid, the man left, and the conversation continued. "Speaking of the syndicate, my contacts tell me the're on the move again. They want to suppress the possible humanity of persicoms all over the world. Most likely they will target Chii, because she was the match that lit the fire. Perhaps father was more foreseeing than he thought.". "Perhaps he was, perhaps he was." Chitose mumbled to herself. Suddenly her phone rang. Minoru told her that her eyes moved, which meant she was coming to.

-System restart, Diagnostics all green.

-Motion processor online.

-Sense processor online.

-Main processor online.

-Rebooting sub processors 1 through 19 successful. All sub processors online.

-Logics processor online.

-Booting personality Chii, all systems online.

-Connecting.

-Connected, opening pipe-line.

She could feel her eyes opening. Really, she could feel it. In this silence in her mind, she could feel the servo's moving her eyelids, her lenses focussing, images being inputted. The recording of what she saw, heard, and felt was starting. Images. Out of the blur, she suddenly recognized Hideki. She remembered how afraid he was that he would lose her love if she would change because of this. She smiled. "Chii" she said soothingly. No, wait. That was wrong. She knew so much more now. It was almost laughable compared to who she was before. But she was still herself, and she was going to show him. She moved her body, slowly towards him. He was ready to catch her, she could see it. He was still worried. She lifted her arms, and put them around his neck. Her cheek rested against his. It felt good. "Don't worry, Hideki, i still love you. Now, and for ever" She whispered. He said nothing, but she could feel him tense his arms around her. She looked up, and saw mother. Memories came rushing in. I overwhelmed her. What had she done! As dear as Hideki was to her, she let him go, and gently pushed him aside. "Mother" she whispered. Tears welled in her eyes. Her throat was tight suddenly. She felt like blacking out again. She realized she crawled to mothers feet, and put her forehead on her feet. She started to cried uncontrollably. "Noo. Please forgive me. Please. I didn't meant to. Please!".


	6. Chapter six Friendship, and the politi

Chapter six – friendship, and the politics.

I have imported some characters from Timeincursion "Broken", naming Subaro and Reia. A fantastic story, which plays about six months before Timeincursions "Broken". And yes, it is finally happening.

Please read and review.

Chii opened her eyes. She could feel something was different. She didn't feel things the way she did after the update. She could feel her eyes moving, but not with the calculated accuracy she had before. It was more of an automatism now: a blur. Also, her memory had been altered. She knew the knowledge was there, but she couldn't access it.

As her eyes came into focus, she saw mother standing in front of her. She felt an immense respect towards the women who gave her life, but also a deep regret, and fear. She did something wrong, but she didn't know what. She felt the need to apologize, but what for?

As her eyes opened, Chitose felt a little more relieved. Her cold, self protecting expression changed to the face of a mother worried for her child. And she was. After the outburst of tears a few hours back, Chii fell silent. Her internal systems were running at top speed, which was rather unique. Half of her processors were spares, backup as you will. The only system off-line, was Chii herself. In a way, she was in a coma. So she was very happy that she woke up, though she was still worried about her mental state. "Are you alright, Chii?" she asked. Chii responded with a soft yes, and a nod of her head. Suddenly, Hideki burst into the room, knocking Chitose of her feet. "Chii, are you alright? What happened, I was so worried, and I didn't know what to do..." Chii laid a hand on his cheek, which silenced him instantly. "I'm glad to see you" she said softly.

A few weeks later

Hideki opened his eyes, to find Chii lying next to him, face in his neck, a hand on his hips. Once again he was captivated by her presence. He still couldn't believe it. She still loved him. Not more, not purer, but with knowledge of love. And knowledge changed a lot in her. She was still Chii, but she now knew how to cook almost everything, she loved poetry, and classical music, and she understood the world around her a lot better. Speaking of which, they should get up, they had a lunch with Subaro and Reia, which they hadn't seen in over six months. And it was already eleven!

They reached the diner at half passed twelve. Subaro and Reia sat at a table in the sun, Reia talking in sign language, Subaro plain talking. When they saw Chii and Hideki they lit up, and waved. Hideki pulled up a chair and sat down, as did Chii. "You sure took your time" Subaro started. "Well, Chii took her time in the bathroom, and picking out her clothes." The men laughed, while the girls looked at each other. "Man", Reia signed. Chii nodded, well knowing it was Hideki who took almost an hour to change. "So, how are you two doing" she continued. Their friend looked happily at each other. "Were doing great! I finished school, and I got a job as a persicom expert at persicorp. And Reia is a teacher for deaf and mute children." Subaro said with pride in his voice. Reia nodded and continued:"The children love me. They really see me as a friend." They were happy for their friends, and the conversation wondered off to other subjects. Suddenly Subaro said to Reia to tell them the big news. Reia, lighting up a bit, said they were going into politics. "Were joining a political group that fights for the rights of persicoms. We want to be accepted as alive and intelligent, with all the rights humans have.". "That sound interesting" Hideki replied, glaring at Chii. "Where can we get more information?" Reia thought for a moment then said she would contact Zima. "Zima?" both Chii and Hideki said. "Yes, Zima. He once worked for an unknown organization, but is now in politics. Ill let him give you a call." The day went fast, and before they knew it, it was time to go. They said there goodbye's, and went their separate ways.

Hideki opened his eyes, to find Chii lying next to him, face in his neck, a hand onher hips. Once again he was captivated by her presence. He laid his hand on her cheek, and she opened her eyes. They kissed, softly. His hand caressed her body, but stopped as he reached her hips. That didn't happen for a long time, he thought. Suddenly knowledge emerged from the dark debts of her brain. "It's alright love" she said. "The button is off." As happiness and wonder rushed through his mind, they kissed, and continued what they never finished.


	7. Chapter seven – The gathering

**Editorial note>_I deleted my fic of pokemon vs evangelion, since i received all but death threats. It wasnt to bad, but some readers didnt enjoy the story, and so they insisted i (for example) burn the file. So i did. On populair demand, i deleted it._ /Editorial note>**

**I hope you can understand that i really like to see what is going to happen at the end of the epp. I just dont know how to put it in there. Hope you like it. Keep reviewing please.**

* * *

Chapter seven – The gathering 

A few weeks later.

As Zima entered the podium, the crowd went wild. Both the humans, as the persicoms gathered at the meeting felt a great deal of respect and love for him. As the man who was going to make the impossible possible, and as the persicom that was fighting for their rights.

"Hello everyone", he shouted through the microphone. He was barely audible over the crowd. "Welcome to our annual meeting of the Persicom Network. As you all know, we have been working hard to get what we want from the world! Human rights!" The crowd's volume rose at this statement." Acknowledgment! A place to call our home!" He had to wait for a few minutes for the audience to calm down. Bodyguards were visible in the background, watching the crowd, and the stage. When it was almost quiet he continued. "To start off, I have some incredible news for you all. Russia has rejected our proposal for persicom rights." The crowd began to whisper, this was certainly unexpected, if not disturbing. "But, I have good news as well. As off today, both Japan, and China have accepted the very same proposal, giving us the same rights and duty's as humans! We have a start. We cannot be stopped now! We are here, and were not going away!" The last few words disappeared in the cheering, as 45000 people went wild with joy. Zima smiled, and glared at Dita, who was standing in the background. She smiled back at him, knowing this was going to be a very long night. Zima turned back with a smile on his face, to continue his speech.

The national stadium was almost empty when Dita finally found Zima. Or better, when she got to his location. Their private network allowed her to know where he was all the time, and as his personal bodyguard and chief of the rest of his bodyguards, he had no choice but to always let her know. But she knew he was safe here: There were over 2 dozen man and persicoms here, watching his every move. As he said goodbye to some of his followers, to take some rest, he opened the door to his dressing room, and found her leaning against the wall. "Well well well, do we finally have time for your sole mate, Zima?" she said with a hint of humor and sarcasm. He smiled devilish, and replied at a playfully tone. "You know you're the one for me Dita. You always have been.". "Really?" She asked surprised. His smile ran away, as he sat down. "Please, make it short. I'm dead beat." Now was the time he noticed that having emotions took a lot of energy, and precious processor power. "Have you forgotten? We have guests." Dita said in a soft tone. He jerked his head up: "Chii!" There in the next room" Dita gestured to a door.

Zima opened it, and saw a young couple sitting it the couch. His memory told him the man was Hideki, and he knew the woman as Chii. The mother of our new self, he once called that 'unknown' persicom. He kept her name a secret, because he knew that not only the persicom world itself, be she most of all had a lot to learn. Through Reia he understood that she had a lot of memory's back, and that she had a brother as well. He wondered how much she knew, and of that, what she understood. "Hello Chii, Hideki." he offered Hideki his hand, and Chii a kiss on the knuckles of her hand. She accepted it with a small smile.

Her heart beat like a pump as she sat on the couch. Hideki held her hand, making jokes and small talk to ease her mind. She responded in the same manner, but fell silent as Zima walked in the room. He shook hands with Hideki, and kisses her hand, as the gentleman she remembered, before wishing them welcome. They sat down again, Zima started out.

"So, I heard you want to join the movement." "Yes, we really want to do something for the persicoms that aren't so fortunate to have such a free position". "That goes for most of us. We all want to help our brothers and sisters. And it would really help if you joined us, Chii. As the mother of our emotions, even if your name is not known to the public, they worship you". "Even so, how can we trust you" Chii spoke in a very cold tone. "That's rather harsh, Chii. I know of my own background, but you have to understand that when you gave us emotions, you also gave us a free will." Zima was happy she remembered: He wouldn't want to keep that a secret to someone he was going to have a close relationship with, even a working one. Dita closed the door, and stood behind Zima, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Zima had his doubts about that mission even before he even met you. He disappeared from the syndicate, to reappear in politics some time later. I provided a firewall to block us, and our followers from the syndicate, and build our own network." That's all very interesting, but how do I know for sure. You could be lying to get to me. To bring me out into the open, and then kill me, to finish the opposition." Hideki was surprised she thought that far. He guessed it was a possibility, though he was unsure if the syndicate would work that elaborate. "You'll just have to trust me I guess. I have no way of making you believe me, other than my current actions." He paused for a moment. "Let me just explain the basics to you, and you can think about it."


	8. Chapter eight – Lazy day’s with a twist

Thank you for bringing me to well over 350 views. eventhough its not much, i am proud that i was able to captivate some people. My reason for writing. Thank you, most humbly.

Btw, this is a feel good chapter, with a twist ;-)

* * *

Chapter eight – Lazy day's with a twist.

Hideki woke from a bird. It was singing its song from outside the window, but it felt like it was sitting next to his ear. He opened his eyes, to see the sun beaming through the curtains. He got up, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. It was his day off, so he didn't have to hurry. In fact, he slept in late, so it was eleven already.

As he got out, something caught his eye. He bent over and pulled the blanket. "Wake up honey. Its time to get up" A soft mumbling came from under, she was apparently still asleep. Hideki thought it was high time though, and jerked the blanket away.

Lying on the futon was Chii, dressed in an almost transparent black negligee. It left little to the imagination, and Hideki involuntarily responded. He hid it, by hanging the blanket out the window.

While standing there, he suddenly felt two arms being wrapped around his waist. Chii leaned in on him, pressing her body against his. "Good morning love", Hideki said with a loving voice. Chii responded with darting hands, going where only she was allowed. "Are you planning something?", Hideki said softly. Before she got there she kissed his neck, and turned to the bathroom. "Not today. Not today" she said as she closed the door to take a shower. A sigh was all that could be heard, shortly followed by the clattering of water.

After taking a shower, and finding something nice to wear, she got out of the bathroom, and asked Hideki how they were going to spend the day. Hideki turned around, to find Chii in a light yellow short summer dress, looking like the woman of his dreams. Which she was. His yaw almost hit the floor, as he viewed the woman he loved, and was going to spend an undisturbed day with. He found his composure, and gave her a kiss. "We, are going to the park."

As they arrived, Hideki pulled a blanket from his pick nick box, and they sat down. Chii pulled a bottle of ice cold green tea from the box, and they took a drink. They talked some, and soon noticed Minoru and Yuzuki walking by the lake. Hand in hand. Chii and Hideki look at each other, and Hideki asked why he didn't see that coming. "Because you're a man" Chii said with a smile, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Hideki, wishing he was a bit smarter, like her, gave a grunt, and went back to his sandwich.

Minoru felt very good. The weather was nice, the lake was shiny, and Yuzuki held his hand. It happened suddenly, only a minute ago. The were walking, and doing some small talk, and he suddenly noticed that their hand connected. He didn't mind. To be honest, he had feeling towards her. For some time now. Not as his sister, of even a look-a-like, but as a person. He felt attracted to her, both physically, and personally. He knew he had to confess soon, she would notice sooner or later. And he didn't know if he could hold it in any longer. But he was scared. What if she didn't want him like that, or if she couldn't. He would have to take the chance one day, but not now. Now, he was satisfied just holding hands.

The food was gone, and the sun was setting. Chii lay with her head on Hideki's lap, satisfied with how the day was spent. Even though she didn't eat, she spend the whole day with the man she loved, she could feel the setting sun on her skin, and perhaps there was more love in the air that only she radiated. It was about time to go home, when a man ran into the park. He was pulling a young woman with him, who also ran like the devil was chasing her. She was a small woman, a persicom, and they both looked frightened.

Chii sat up, and followed the two with her eyes, as she noticed 7 men appeared in the park. They appeared to chase the man and woman, and looked very angry. As her ears came into focus, she could hear the men yell. "Filthy robot! Kill it! Monster! Beat the crap out of them!" Chii told Hideki what she heard, and he jumped up. "Chii, get out of sight. I've heard about this, they'll kill you is they see you." Chii nodded, and took cover behind the bushes. Hideki ran to the man and woman, not sure what he could do. He didn't even know what he was doing right now, he must have lost it.

As he arrived at the pair, he didn't slow down, but grabbed the persicoms hand and pulled her alongside to the man, who looked surprised. "Come on, ill help you escape" Hideki yelled. The sped up, not realizing the chasing men already stopped.

As Chii stepped out of the bushes, she felt she had to do something. She didn't know what, but she felt she could. After all, Hideki always told her that there was more to her than meets the eye. The men saw her, and she took on a pose that apparently impressed the men. They stopped, and took her for a new target. "This one will do" said a short man, who had the build of a truck. "Where ever you look, there's a filthy monster" said another one, who had a standard desk type appearance. "I'm glad you stopped" said Chii. "You see, had you continued, you might have gotten hurt. And we don't want that, do we?" She could feel something happening in her body, energy was building up, and she thought that this was like getting ready for a fight. The men ignored her, but charged at her, swiftly crossing the 30 feet left between them.

Chii's eyes glowed, and her body began to rise. It started glowing as well, and her hair was floating in the air. She could feel something pumping through her hydraulics, and she knew she could take them on. They weren't a real threat, so she was confident she could stop them. Suddenly, a pang was heard, and a small dust cloud rose from inches before the first man's foot. They all froze instantly, and a voice called from the side. "Stop, you're under arrest." The police had arrived, and the men were taken saw they were outnumbered. They gave up, and several policemen ran in with hand cuffs.

Chii walked home after talking to the police. She was wondering what she had felt at that time. She knew there were systems inside of her that she couldn't monitor, or control. But she also didn't know which systems they were. "This is promising for the future" she thought. She decided that the men knew her face, and that someone would probably come after her shortly after. She contacted Zima, with a message. "I need bodyguards".


	9. Chapter nine The beginning, part one

**ok, It took me a while. Not as much as some others, but a lot of time for me. The reason, is that i did a one-parter fic of elfen lied. The original of the fic was waaaay longer. And a lot more happand. I however, am not so skilled i could pull it off. So i kept it short. And got three awesome reviews! Anyway, I'm the kind of guy who get into the story, who becommes a character (or more than one...). So that fic kinda : hurt.. Read it, and imagene me. You'll understand. Now, without further delay, The final three-parter for this fic! **

* * *

Chapter nine – The beginnin, part one

"My name is Kei, and this is my girlfriend, Hikari". The duo from last night sat before Chii and Hideki, with a cup of tea in front of them. Chii had worried most of the night, before her lover showed up, with these two in his trail. "They suddenly got attacked by that persicom-hating crowd" Hideki added. Chii understood why they ran. They didn't have the powers that she had, though she was unsure what they exactly were. The conversation continued, and she vaguely heard them say that they were both out of work for the same reason as why they were attacked. A bell rang in Chii's mind, and she shot her eyes up. "Do you want a job?" she asked the couple.

Several days later.

Zima was playing the crowd again, while Dita stood nearby, behind the curtains. Next to her stood Chii, who was, put simply: nervous. She had her training, and she knew her speech by heart, but she was still nervous. She had to go on stage, not before the thousands gathered here, not the entire Japan, but the world. Zima made sure everyone knew that the most important person for a persicom would come on stage. She felt a hand on her shoulder: Hideki's way of saying she'll do ok. From behind she could hear Hikari say she'll be fine, and that she shouldn't worry. Chii looked behind, at her secondant. She changed from shaggy everyday clothes, to a tight, business-like outfit, not unlike something the president would wear.

She heard her name, and got a nudge from Hideki. "You're on" he smiled. She gave him a small kiss, and stepped from behind the curtain. She immediately noticed how quiet the crowd was. The only thing audible was the breathing of humans, and the buzzing of video recording persicoms. They probably wanted to record this for history, proof that they were there, to lay the first glimpse on the Mother. That was Zima's crazy idea. He introduced her as the Mother. Crazy old fool. Chii stepped up to the microphone, and put on a forced smile. "Hello everyone" was all she could whisper. It didn't matter to the crowd that the smile was fake, or that they could hardly hear her. They saw her, they heard her. Now, the object of their revere for all that time was real, here. For minutes the speakers, even at full volume, could not compensate for the crows noise. From yelling, to cheering, laughing to crying, even Zima was surprised. Slowly, the volume dropped. Chii was not nervous anymore, just a little uncomfortable. "Hello everyone. I'm glad to be here, in front of all those of kindred hearts." They had decided to play for a heartwarming Chii, one that could easily overcome any doubt the crowd could possibly have. "Not that we need that tactic" Chii thought, as her smile became real.

After two hours, the speech was over. Chii waved to the crowd, and walked off stage. Zima crossed her, whispering she did ok. He went on to 'entertain' the crowd, as he put it. Takumi had joined her friends, and was smiling widely. "Sis, I am proud of you" he grinned as he gave her a hug. "Thank you, Takumi." Everyone was congratulating her, as Zima walked beck from stage. "Chii" he said. "We need to talk."

She sat down next to Hideki and Takumi. Hikari and Dita were doing girl talk in the corner, but fell silent as Zima walked in. He closed the door, and got everyone something to drink. "I'm sure everyone here in aware of the situation in Russia. A lot of persicoms are in real trouble there. They are being hunted; murdered, tortured, family's butchered, there trapped in slavery. I don't have to recite everything to you. Anyway, I got an email from a persicom last night. A little girl. It touched my heart, and I want to help her. In fact, I want to help as many as I can."

An hour later.

Every one was pretty quiet. Takumi was the only one who was making a sound. He was mumbling under his breath though, and that didn't really count. "So? What do you think?" Takumi said. Silence once more. Finally, Hideki spoke up. "You want a taskforce, to help persicoms escape Russia? Zima, have you gone insane?" Everyone started to talk at the same time, until Takumi asked for silence. "Zima, you do sound insane. It is the most idiotic idea I have ever heard. And I think it can be done. I know some contacts; I can pull some strings for you if you like." Silence. "Ok! You're on." Zima said, smiling widely.

* * *

**And yes, A three-parter. This chapter is the first of three, in formula one speed, that will be the conclusion of this fic.** **R&R please**


	10. Chapter ten – The beginning, Betrayal

**So here it is. Two down, one to go. Enjoy this chapter. I hope nobody saw this comming. Sorry maus, completaly forgot about you. ill make it up.**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter ten – The beginning, Betrayal

A quiet afternoon, somewhere in June.

Hideki was still at work, so she wouldn't see him until tonight. She normally didn't mind, but she was dead beat at the moment. She had been to Tokyo, Bangkok and Paris, in the last 48 hours. Even if she was a persicom, she did need sleep. The longer she waited, the longer she had to sleep in late. And she wanted to see him. She wanted to talk to him, she missed him. And she had a lot to tell him. China was theirs now, they agreed to a law change for the sake of persicoms. And she had word from her brother. After a handful of successful missions, they ran into some trouble. Two members of 'black P', as they called themselves, died in crossfire. Takumi was ok though, so that was a relief. They came back tonight, to burry the dead, and console the families.

He did great, and so did his sister. Chii won every political battle she faced, but she was coming to a point where she would be stuck in her reasoning. By current standards persicoms weren't a life form. They had 6 out of seven signs of life. They could observe, consume food, dispose of their waist, grow (in a mental form) and they could interact with their environment. But they also had to procreate. And there lies the problem. A mechanical being couldn't have children. Not in the conventional sense. That at least, was a bridge she'd cross when she got there. For now, TV, and waiting for her man.

She still couldn't believe it. They were a couple. Sweet, kind Hideki, and the 'all powerful mother of all persicoms with endless capabilities'. What did he ever see in her. She still didn't know. She did know what she saw in him. His smile. He had a beautiful smile. That was something that…

As she opened the door, she knew something was wrong. Her eyes flashed through the room, as she felt her main processor begin to shut down, and several other booting. One of her sub processors saw a man, a type 123815A persicom, male, dressed in black standing in front of her looking very threatening. Another processor replied to that message claiming that there were a total of 13 in the room, and reported their locations. Yet another processor claimed that there was a chair, wooden, basic kitchen type standing only 256 millimeters to her direct left, and gave a map to the rest. One processor decided there was enough talk already. Without looking she grabbed the chair with one hand, swung it forward and planted one foot of the chair in the persicoms forehead. She knew he was immediately dead, because she aimed for the main hard drive. The rest, was darkness.

As Hideki opened the door, he was a little more than surprised at what he saw. There was Chii, standing in the center of their living room, with countless persicom body parts lying around the place. They looked like they had been ripped apart by an incredible force. There was also one persicom in whole. One part of Hideki's mind started to laugh hysterically at the sight of his chair, his grandmother's chair sticking out of his forehead. He silenced the voice. He carefully walked up to Chii, who still hadn't moved. He faced her, and was a little chocked at the sight of her cold lifeless eyes. He softly touched her face saying her name. She was as cold as ice. He said her name again, louder this time. Her eyes blinked. She regained some of it life, its warmth in her eyes. "Hideki". "I'm here Chii" Hideki said, relieved. "Hideki, I'm cold" Chii said with a voice like a little girl. "I'm scared, I think I killed someone."

Fifteen minutes later, almost all the body parts were piled up in a corner. Takumi, Hideki, Miss Hibiya and Shinbo were somewhere in the room also. Chitose was doing a check-up on Chii, as Hideki held her hand. Takumi dropped a head he was looking at, as he turned to the three. "Definitely the Syndicate. I recognize the model. It's a heavily armed black ops model, as silent as a mouse, crammed with fighting skills. You amaze me, sis" he said as he thoughtfully looked at his big sister. Chitose closed Chii back cover saying she was ok. "There are only some strange gaps in the log files. Like a hidden part of you stepped in, and you blanked out." The silence was overwhelming. They all knew what it meant. Everyone in the room knew that the current persicom programming held secrets; they just never expected this violence from Chii. She sat back up, and opened her eyes. "So what do we do now? Even if this was self defense, the people are not aware of the syndicate, and it will look very bad on our case." "Since there after you, with a license to kill so the speak, I suggest you disappear for a while" Shinbo said. Chitose and Takumi couldn't agree more. Hideki wasn't so sure though. He had a bad feeling about this. "I don't want to leave her without any protection." He was planning on disappearing with her. Takumi got up. "I'll take care of that. My team can go without me." This was not what Hideki had in mind. "I'll go with you. Two are better than one." Takumi and Shinbo disagreed him. "The best way to disappear is with as few people as you can. Groups attract the attention." Shinbo said. Hideki had no other choice than to agree. "Than that's settled" Chii said. She clasped her hands and got up to pack. She looked at Hideki. "There's no point in bickering, love. We have to move now, before I bring more trouble to you. I'll be ok."

Several minutes later, Chii was at the car with Takumi. Her packing had been extremely fast. She understood the need for swiftness. Hideki gave her a hug, one hand behind her head. He pressed her firmly, whispering that he loved her. "Don't worry, love," Chii said. "It's going to be alright." She waved to the rest, and got into the car. Takumi already had it running, and pulled up as soon as she sat. "Where are we going?" Chii asked him. "To the mountains, I think. I know a nice little cabin near a lake." He said the last part with a smile, but Chii knew she was in the most capable hands she could ever find.

The next morning, 7 in the morning. Hideki paced up and down their room. He was worried sick. He hadn't heard from her yet. Just last week he got himself a cell phone, bought by an almost stranger. They knew each other enough to know she wouldn't betray them, but not close enough to see the importance of the phone. This way, the phone could not be traced to Chii or Hideki, so it could be considered a safe line. However, she hadn't called him yet, and he was starting to worry. He decided to take their chances, and dialed in her number. When he put the phone to his ear, he heard something he didn't expect. "Where sorry, the number you dialed is not in use. Please hang up and try again. Where sorry, the numbe".

As he closed the connection, he spurted to the one person who could possibly help him now. "Miss Hibiyaaa!"


	11. Chapter eleven – The beginning, Fides

**I know, i promised, the last chapter. A long haul indeed. 2296 words for the last chapter itself. Please read and review, ill take reviews for the entire fic to. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter eleven – The beginning, Fides (Lat.: Promise)

Day 1

Her eyes slowly opened. Something was different. She was not only herself, but she could also sense other systems run in the background. Just like after her first reboot. Her systems were damaged. Both the hard- and software. Nothing serious, but she was currently incapable to walk, her daylight sensory system was the only one online, she couldn't recharge by light. And those were just a few. It was also dark in here. And cold. "Hideki". She was scared.

Chitose had tried most of the thinks she knew. But she couldn't find Chii or Takumi. It was almost like they disappeared of this planet. Normally she could tap into either one of their tracking system. That, the main OS and the Chobits system was the only one no-one had ever been able to crack. The systems were always online, even when the persicom was shut down. As long as there was battery life, there was a link. But now, there was nothing. She was very worried for her daughter and son, but also for Hideki. He was going nuts. Blaming himself for what happened, and being unable to do anything about this, she was afraid he would do something rash. She decided to call in Minoru and Zima, but they wouldn't be her for another ten minutes. And she knew time was of the essence.

Day two

Minoru didn't understand. What could have happened? Chitose explained the inner working of the tracking system to him. He was amazed by its simplicity, but he also knew it was the last system to go down. So why didn't she respond. Even if the core of a persicom was ripped apart, it could hold out for at least 48 hours. So why did it shut down? Perhaps Zima found something out. H picked up the phone, and noticed the picked up a ringing one. "Minoru, its Zima. I need you at Chitose's lab, now." That was all. Minoru put the phone down, and called Yuzuki to get going.

When he arrived Chitose and Minoru were already there, he met with Hideki on the way, so they were all here now. "Listen up." He started. "I've done some digging, and I found out something you're not going to like."

She sat against the wall, worried, and plugged in. There was a power socket there, so they did want her to survive. But just who were they? She assumed the syndicate, but until she saw a face, she couldn't be sure. Suddenly, she heard a small sound. The door had been unlocked. Was this the moment they were going to kill her? "O god, please don't let them kill me. I have to say goodbye to Hideki. Please god, I love him, let me live" she started to pray without thinking. As the door opened, she saw a silhouette that looked familiar. She realized it was Takumi. "Brother, please help me" she whispered. He was silent for a long time. "I'm sorry sis. I can't help you now. This has gone beyond my control." Suspicion, but most of all, fear rose in her mind. "Takumi? What do you mean? Help me. Please." Her mind raced, but she couldn't make sense of it. He closed the door, and sat next to her. He was silent for a long time, unable to speak. "They found me when I was deactivated. They patched me up, and changed some things in my programming. They know more than you think. They programmed software bombs in me, and set one off to prove it. They destroyed a memory sub with that. You have no idea how it feels, Chii. No idea at all. That is what a human must feel when one of his limbs are blow of. This way they convinced me to help them. To work for them. I did some covert jobs for them, until you did your thing. They decided I should infiltrate, and at one point take you out. To bring you here. I held them off for as long as I could, but they threatened me again after their own failed attempt. I had no choice Chii." He looked at her, with what Chii thought were desperate eyes. "I had no other choice." Chii got furious, and tried to hit him with her left arm, but Takumi was faster. She hit the wall, which got a dent in the stone the size of a basketball. "You bastard! How could you! You're my brother! I trusted you!" She felt tears swell in her eyes, but couldn't stop them. She didn't want to. He got up, and walked to the door. "Stop! Are you just going to leave me here, waiting for them to kill me?" She yelled at the top of her lungs now. He stopped, but didn't turn around. Instead, he hang his head, and spoke in a sad, soft tone. "I wish that was what they'd do, sis, I wish that's what they'd do."

Day three

Zima stood up, while his eyes came back into focus. "Way to many phone calls" he thought. Ever since last night he's been calling and calling. He was trying to find out where Chii was held, and where Takumi was. He wasn't afraid they'd trace his calls. Ever since he got out of the syndicate he's been building his own private network, which stood at a direct opposite of there's. Heavy firewalls, loads of fake servers, and Dita. She was willing to give her life for the cause, which he didn't particularly enjoy, but he did see the necessity. She wrote her own programs, so that, when ever anyone came close enough to do Zima any harm, her subs would connect with the attacker, and blow there software out. Along with herself. She thought he didn't know, but she was fooling herself. Within his network, he knew everything. That's why Takumi surprised him. He was a first class actor. That much credit for him. However, he was no match for Zima's experience. He had him. He was smart, staying in the area. Going up mount Fujisan was indeed brilliant. Zima should have guessed, because there was a small syndicate stronghold there, but it was a surprise nonetheless. Now, all that needed to be done was select a team to get her out. Zima closed his eyes, and sat down again. "Once more" was his thought, as he got lost in his gigantic phone book again.

As Chii woke up, she noticed there were monitoring cables hooked up to her. Fear crawled its way into her systems, as she wondered what they were after. Soon, data began to flow in. slow at first, but somehow she was unable to stop it. The servers trying to get in were to strong. Chii started a counter attack, and got through the first wall. She saw that the attacking server was in fact only one. Immensely strong and there were several others waiting. She also saw its directive. Her eyes went wide, as she through everything she had into the fight. She screamed in horror.

Day four

"So that's the deal. What do you think guys?" Zima folded his arms, looking very content. The group was quiet for a while, all waiting for Hideki to say his say. It was his girl, his call. They could only advise. Hideki was quiet for some time, before looking up to his friend. "Can you do it?" he asked without questioning the mission itself. Zima to was silent for a moment. "Yes we can." Hideki stood up, and embraced Zima. "Then go for it. Do what you must, but bring her home." he whispered. Zima hugged him back. Up until now, he was working to find her, and then to make the preparations for the assault. Now that all was settled, he noticed how tired he was. How sick of the fact he ever worked for them. He was going to pay them back. But not yet. "I'll call the appropriate people, and I'll get some sleep. I'll be on my way in 5 hours." He held Hideki at arms length, while he looked at him, and the rest. Chitose, Dita, Minoru and Hikari nodded in agree mend. It was settled. Tomorrow would be the day of deliverance.

The unknown woman lay on the floor. Had she been human, she would lie in her own filth. However, she wasn't. She was a robot. A very sophisticated one, but a broken robot nonetheless. She didn't know who she was, or why she was there. Only one thing remained. The one thing that kept her going. That kept her alive and 'sane'. The few systems she was able to protect from the constant bettering of the others were protected with an encrypted code. "hidekifides132279473678881.9" Someone's name, promise in Latin and a time index, that referred to her memory. She didn't know who he was, what promise it was, and her long term memory was in the hands of the enemy. Al she knew she had to hold on. They would come for her. He would come for her.

Day five

They came closer. Only 3 more systems remained hers. Her memory, her emotional subs, and herself. She was crying on the floor she lay on. She had cried for a long time now. It would be a matter of minutes now. She could feel their prying fingers in her mind already. Suddenly, the door burst open with a bang. A beautiful purple haired woman came in, followed by a man. Both wore a black outfit, but somehow they looked vaguely familiar. The woman ran to her, a look of shock on her face. "Chii, are you ok?" she could only look up, as she heard the name ring through her mind. I meant something, but she didn't know what. Her memory was almost entirely gone. Another man came in, who looked very angry. He was yelling something at them. She couldn't make it out quit because of the noise from the other side of the door. She noticed screams, and clashing sounds. The angry man raised his voice to the woman. He didn't notice the other man, who now had a hateful expression on his face. The man who came in second grabbed the woman, and hit her in the face. She fell to the floor, but the first man grabbed him by his neck. He gave a big jerk, and the other man gave a scream of fear. Suddenly it was there. Her defenses fell, as a white light engulfed her. She saw Hideki and Takumi look at her, as Hideki's power arms pulled Takumi's head lose from his body, as her mind went to full power to bring enlightenment to her lost children.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a hospital. A private room from the looks of it. Hideki sat in a char next to her bed, face down on her lap. He was asleep. He still wore black, but he took off the power arms. She smiled, and laid a hand on the back of his head. He woke up, startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered. "Chii!" he said and put his arms around her neck. "Are you ok? The doctors said they couldn't be sure, because they couldn't get into your programming, and I didn't want to let them go to deep considering what happened. Zima and Dita explained to me what happened. I'm so sorry, I really am." She laid a finger on his lips. "I love you" she whispered, and kissed him. He kissed her back, softly, and they sat there for several minutes. There lips separated, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her chin on his shoulder. "Don't ever, never leave me alone again." He padded her back. "I won't. I told you when we met. I'll protect you. No matter what. I promise." Promise. Fides. The time index referred to that moment. He looked her in her eyes. "What happened back there, Chii? When I killed Takumi, you glowed up again. Suddenly all the syndicate persicoms fell to the floor. They were dead silent." Chii looked out the window. Was she human, she would have a trauma. Perhaps she did have one. It was hard for her to recall, and something in her didn't want tot. She had to try though.

"When you came in, I wasn't there. I didn't know who I was, why I was there, I didn't even know who you were. Chii was gone. I knew people were trying to get in my mind, to hurt me. And that I had to hold on. But I couldn't remember for whom. The moment you tore off Takumi's head, the superservers broke through my last defenses. Or so I thought. Apparently, mother and father tried to build something like the ultimate defense. Project Love and Life it was called. It failed horribly, like all ultimate creations. They left the failed attempts and the documentation in my database, and for some reason, after the attack squad came for me, I unconsciously tried to finish it. I didn't get very far, but something must have worked. I put it up as a last line of defense, and when they entered, it flooded the servers systems with my emotional subs, and a giant sense of guilt. I build it to trigger suicide."

There was a moment of silence, when neither of them could speak if they wanted to. After a few moments Chii spoke up again. "I hope they did." All Hideki could do was wrap his arms around the one for him, as she started crying.

* * *

**I've had fun writing this. I really did. I've had a lot of support from my suroundings, like Maus666, and my family. But dont forget TimeIncursion. Keep writing, keep writing. This chapter took unusualy long to write, because of its lenght, but also because to much happend in the story. Chii had to break, and be fixed, Hideki should be a hero (now thats a tough job ;-)). I hope you liked it though. not just the chapter, but the entire fic. I know i tried something very rare, and that it isnt finished yet. theres still no outcome to the acceptance of persicoms, but because of that, I'm doing an OVA! Read on, and for those to whom it may concern, Write on. The highest valeu a man can reach, is in his creativaty. Write on. **


	12. Ova, Closure

Ova – Will you …

We are here on the live report of the wedding of the century. Hideki Motosuwa en Chii, the famous persicom who gave persicoms worldwide a new life, are to be wed here, today at the Tokyo Cathedral. As a short summary before the duo arrives, Chii was born as a persicom with emotional subs, but was unable to execute the commands to spread it to the rest. With the help of her friends, mister Motosuwa and her Mother, the honourable miss. Chitose, she was able to bring emotions, and thus life to persicoms worldwide. Now, 2 years after that final battle with the forbidden organisation called "The syndicate", this great politician will get married. Last year they already proved that persicoms are a life form, by giving birth to a son. They combined both their personality traits and implanted that into … Wait, wait. There here. There here!

As their car turned the corner, Chii saw a humongous crowd standing in the street before the church. She squeezed her husband to be's hand, who looked at her with a stupid grin on his face. "This is it. Are you ready?" Chii started to smile too. "As ready as I'll ever be." As an almost hysterical happiness came flowing in their harts, the wondered how the real Chii and Hideki were doing.

"Do you, Hideki Motosuwa, take this woman to be your wife, to hold and to cherish, to love and to protect, in good and in bad, till death do you part?" "I do". The softly spoken words kept the silence alive in the small church they were in. They looked each other in the eyes, ignorant to the observing friends and family. "You may now kiss the bride." And they did. For a long time. Feeling only each other, they didn't hear his mother start to cry from happiness, his father start to applaud, nor the fact that Chitose, Dita, Zima, Kotoko, Takaka, Sumomo, Yumi, Shinbo, Kei and Hikari were all displaying their pride and happiness in some way. Mostly, a very loud way. Especially Kotoko and Sumomo were doing some experimental back flip while jumping up and down the church benches. They came so far, all of them, that it was hard to chose the best man. It became Hideki's father and mother, and Chitose and Takumi, their son. He stood there, motionless, with tears in his eyes. Chitose programmed special subroutines to imprint a indiscriminately love for his parents. He was the first of a new generation of persicoms, no, of Chobits, who would be not installed, but born. A marvel of science, and proof of their love, he stood there. Silently. He still had a lot to learn, and he knew he was different from anybody else in the world. But he would get there. With parents like this, he'd get there. For sure.

As their lips parted, the world came rushing in. Chii's cheeks flushed red in an instant, while Hideki caressed her hair. "Lets go, miss Motosuwa. We have a life together awaiting us." he whispered. They fell into each others arms. "For now, until eternity" Chii whispered.

"Until eternity."

* * *

** I really enjoyed making this fic. I truly consider it my child. Just like a child, it has its ups and its downs. its good side, and its dark. This has them to. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as i loved making it. Though its a closed fic now, comments are always welcome. The good, and the bad. Goodby, and now: Closure.**

**Ikarias.  
**


End file.
